dämonischen Engel
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: salena has been shunned since birth. though her wings and tail didn't help with it. she was consisted an uh holy thereat and cased to live in the shadows till she escaped and found pitch black. pitch took the strange girl in and raised her seven years as the messenger of nightmares. but what happens when she meets the guardians. what plans dose the man in the moon have for her?
1. Chapter 1

_sorry about spelling and grammar i'm dyslexic_

once upon a time. there was a girl.

and she was born on a cold rainy night when the angles were to busy to be there to take such a horrid life away before she could take her first breath and her mother took her last. he hair as black as cole and eyes as red as blood, fangs and claws as sharp as a wolfs, and he wings and tail as inhuman as the way she was treated. and for this reason the girl was locked away in the town church never to be let out of the small room in which she grew.

and no one ever loved her, no one ever tried to help her, her only friend was the man in the moon who only spoke to her once on the day she turned five and gave her a name.

salena.

it took two years after that to escape the prison she was condemned to. to spread her wings and fly away because it took her that long to learn how to fly. at the age of eight when she walked the streets of a small town in germany she shall a black mare run by her. it was no bigger than the size of her hand, nor was it the first time she had seen one of the sand man's creations but she felt intrigued to follow it. to know where it was heading so she did.

she flew behind it slowly hoping it wouldn't see her. and i worked soon they were at the edge of town and the creature stopped in front of the woods. the small girl looked puzzled at this but did not turn to leave, not till he appealed, the boogeyman, pitch black.

salena was frozen where she stood looking up at the man who was to be the creator of nightmares but he did not look horrific no he looked sick as if he could collapse to the ground in front of her.

"bist du krank?" he looked at her with an amused look on his face and shook his head

"the question that should be asked girl is what are you?" she folded her wings around her shoulders and looked down at the freshly fallen snow.

"ein Monster" this caused pitch to laugh "we are all monsters dear child" he announced.

he stared at her as she shuffled her bare feet in the snow and a shiver ran up her spine. "you're pathetic" he told her before turning away she watched him go looking at where he stood not a second before the mare still there staring at her as if waiting for her to make up her chilling breeze knocked her ford and she began walking ford the small mare following her.

pitch stood by a lake when she approached him he looked down on her and asked "what is your name"

"salena"

"well salena let me tell you something trust is a horrid thing to give away" he spoke as they walked off into the night.

 _review review!_

 _there's a box for it..._

 _..type...good now hit the button.._

 _...excellent..._

translations.

bist du krank? - are you sick?

ein Monster - a monster


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about spelling and grammar in dyslexic

salena easily made her way into the room of the small child who slept in front of her.

sophie bennett.

she was ten and had long blond hair and was hugging a stuffed rabbit in her arms. it made her think of the guardians. specifically the easter bunny.

when she was a child and was kept by the church she would often see the children when they had an easter egg hunt. she envied them and always wondered why he never helped her. why he just left her in the small room that they shoved her in and rewarded there horrible children with candy. To be truthful it made her angry.

sophie stirred bringing salena back into reality reminding her why she was there. she pulled out a small pouch from her pocket and sprinkled black dust over top of the girls head. she soon started tossing and turning as the nightmare took over her dreams.

"i'm sorry" salena whispered her german accent thick like the morning dew.

she always apologised for what she caused. it made it easier for her to do it. to take the saftyness away from children as they slept.

she spread her wings and flew out the window the cool crisp winter air felt nice against her pale skin as she flew. She loved it when it snowed but pitch always has her busy even when she was a small child. He would keep her in there home underground and have her make his nightmares.

It wasn't hard but she couldn't make many. It takes months just to make enugh nightmares to scare a dozen of children. And she know that it disappeared pitch.

"My dearest nightmare" pitch called out as she landed. A smile spread across her face "I'm back papa" the words where so normal they slipped off her tung like butter.

He was her father and she was the child of nightmares. He was the only one who gave her compassion even if it wasn't much. It was enough. We made our way underground. "My dear I must rest" pitch spoke as he dissappeared. Pitch was weak since he was defeated by the gardeans and he has depended on me to make him strong again. To make children believe. For him to be strong again. That's is all I wish.

Review review!

There's a button for it.

Now type...good..now hit the button

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's pov.

I awoke with a scream.

It took Jamie a minute to burst in to my room and run to the side of my bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a worried expression on his face. I forced a smile and knotted my head "I'm ok it's just a nightmare" Jamie's expression still stayed the same. Because a nightmare means the boogie man. That's what jack had said when they started. This is the fit one I've had with in 3 months.

"I'll see if jack can do anything to help" Jamie said petting my head before walking towards the door "I'll leave the door cracked for you" he said with a small smile "call for me if you need anything"

*the next morning*

The snow was falling fresh and It was beautiful. Jamie was in the back yard waiting for jack who would come by every now and then to play with me and some of the other kids. Even though I'm one of the only ones who can see him.

Jacks different from the other gardeans. When everything was said and done the others remained hidden and erased everyone's memory. That is expected for jack. He didn't want us to forget. Even though everyone else has written what happen off as a dream but I know that it was all real.

"I see. Well no one else has had problems with nightmares like sophie has" jack explained to Jamie who was extremely worried "what dose this mean?" Jamie asked and Jack just looked at him and shook his head "I don't know jamie...I'll talk to the other gardeans" Jamie knotted his head and Jack flew off to I guess the north pole.

"Maybe I'll get to see bunny again" I said jokingly looking down at my stuffed rabbit. Jamie just looked at me with a forced smile.

I just wanted to lighten the mood a little. But Jamie's to worried.

*salenas pov*

I strung the nightmares together as if they where thread being brought to life. Papa wanted one done by tonight and I can bairly stand up right it takes so much of my strength. I breath in deap breaths as I worked.

"Salena" pitch seemed to a merged from out of the shadows.

"Yes papa?"

"Do you have two nightmares ready" he asked as he walked around me.

"Almost papa" I said, quality returning to her work.

"Good. Now I need you to do something special with these my dear" he spoke in a malicious voice. I could hear the smile


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to post for a while because of exams. I'll post as soon as I'm able though. Now on with the story! ~ Nova

Sorry for spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic. Translation on the bottom.

*salenas pov*

I made my way swiftly through the home of sophie bennett with my instructions clear in my mind. Give a nightmare sophie and jamie bennett.

I don't understand why papa wanted me to give them spicificlly the nightmares but I have learned not to question his wishes.

It keeps me out of trouble and him happy.

I look in to Jamie Bennetts room. He is fast asleep, the sandmans sweet dreams float above him. He's dreaming of a child playing with jack frost. I believe the child is him but I can't be shore.

"Sorry jamie" I whisper and sprinkle the nightmares on to his sweet dream. The image of jack frost falls and it turns...into pitch.

I stared for a while. Why is it pitch? I've see nightmares of the boogie man before but..never pitch. Never so much detail.

I can't let this detract me...I have to stick to my task.

I existed the room in to the hall and made my way through the dark. I reach the door to the room of sophie bennett.

When I entered she was turned on her side away from me. I crept close wanting to get this over with and to go home. I reach the side of her bed and looked at her.

My eyes wide.

How did I not notice this before!?

She rolled over and locked eyes with me.

Sophie bennett was awake.

*Sophie's pov*

I couldn't fall asleep, I was to scared, scared of the dark, scared of the nightmares.

I heard the floor creak behind me.

Jamie?

I wasn't to quick to turn over for the fact that he's probably just worried the nose got closer and I started to shift. I took a breath and was ready to tell him I was up and would fall asleep again, that he didn't need to be worried...but..it wasn't jamie..Jamie didn't have long black hair..or...or wings.

She looked at me her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up, she stepped back

"Are you a guardian? Did jack send you?" I questioned more but she didn't speak.

Only looked at me with a scared look on her face. She stepped back more. I could hear her panicked breaths.

"Ich vermasselte" she spoke, shaking her head. She had a thick accent of some sort..maybe dutch, german or possibly Swedish.

" Nein, nein , wo angeblich schlafen" she was frantic, I quickly got out of bed.

"It's ok i..just..what are you doing here?" I stumbled over my words trying to calm her. She ran at the window and threw it open.

"W-wait" I called out running over to her, but when I reached the window she was already out and across the roof with her wings spread and ready to take flight.

The cold night air cressed my face as she flew off in to the distance. I stayed there looking out the window. With hundreds of questions running through my head.

Hundreds of things I don't understand.

*translations

*I've messed up*

*no no you where supposed to be asleep*

Review Review!

..there's a button for it...

..see it..yes..now type..

...perfect...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about spelling and grammar

*salena*

How could this happen!? How should I have not been paying attention!? She shall me sophie shall me!

I flew fast through the town. As fast as I possibly could. Then I shall something out of the corner of my eye..Someone was tailing me.

I swiftly turned myself around to see a servant of the tooth fairy. I speed up and flew in to the forest. I kept low in the trees and swiftly maneuvered my way through the branches. I slowed my pace and looked around. The servant was gone.

I flew down to the ground and began talking...I wanted to make shore I really lost the little pest...and take as long as possible to get back to papa..

*Sophie*

"She had wings Jamie!" I exclaimed.

"I just don't know what to think of this sophie..a girl came in to your room with wings and spoke in a foreign language...I just..." he sighed "we need to tell jack"

He stood up and walked towards the stairs ready to go up to his room and back to sleep..He was having a nightmare when I burst in to his room to tell him what had happened, and that scares me.

"Jamie what do you think Jack will say?" I asked him...Will be go to the others and tell them what has happened, that is if he hasn't already.

"I really don't know" Jamie replied walking over and giving me a hug. "Do you want to sleep sleep down here tonight?" I looked up at him and smiled "shore" I said as I walked over to the closet and pulled out some extra pillows and blankets.

Jamie pulled over some chairs and pulled the cushions off the couch. We threw a huge blanket over the few chairs and made walls with the others, and soon we had our own little fort. "I need to go get easter" I announced running up the stairs to get my stuffed rabbit.

I grabbed him off my bed and started for the door when something near the now closed and locked window caught my eye. It was a tiny dependent laying on the floor. I picked it up and starred at it for a little bit. It was a leaf that looked like it had called off the trees in the fall, it was so detailed you might think it where one if it weren't so small and made of glass. I sat it on my desk...I'll give it to Jamie when Jack comes back...or who knows maybe she'll come looking for it..it could be important.

I made my way back down the stairs to Jamie who had pulled up a movie oh his computer. I crawled inside the fort and played down hoping that dreams would take me away and not nightmares.

Review review

There's a abortion for it...

..now type...good..

..now hit the butting..

..perfect..


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N – hey guys I'm sorry it's been so long but I have the new chapter now!_**

*Sophie pov.*

We stood in the hall of heroes. Or well that's what I called it. It's the room that all the guardians have been meeting in for the last week about the girl with wings. Bunny told me that I was the first human girl to ever set foot inside of Santa's workshop. It made me feel better.

Jamie told mom that we were going out for ice cream so she wouldn't worry. I sat on the floor and looked out the big window, the sun was starting to go down and I knew me and Jamie would have to go home. I looked out at the sunset; it looked like the snow was catching fire as the sun descended behind the hills.

"She hasn't come back around?" I heard Tooth say in a low wispier. I think they talked so low because I was scared. But I wasn't.

"Not since baby tooth fallowed her" Jamie answered.

"Whatever she's been doing it can't be good" Bunny spoke out. I balled my fists and looked back at the large group. So much was running through my mind. What if she was just doing what she had to? What if she wasn't the one giving me the nightmares? What if she was trying to help? What if she's a good guy?

"Come on Sophie we have to get back" Jamie heeled out his hand to lift me off the floor. I reached out and took it and he pulled me up. We walked over to Bunny who handed us a snow globe Jamie thanked them and threw it on to the floor. I waved goodbye as we walked through the portal. Baby tooth flew through and Jamie smiled "Tooth said she should stay with you till this all gets straightened out" I knotted and walked down the street towards out home.

When I got in to the house I announced I was going to get a shower. I ignored mom asking hhow the ice cream and just walked up the stairs.

The hot water felt nice on my hand as I felt the tempter. It was just right.

Then something fell.

I quickly walked to my room across the hall from the bathroom to find Baby tooth flying above a stack of books that fell. "Did you do that?" I asked with a small laugh. I started picking them up but something chough my eye and I looked up at the widow. Something flew by. I ran up fast enough to see someone entering crystal misers room. i grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs "I'll be right back" I yelled to mom and took off around the house in time to see her flying out of the window. She took off and I ran after her. I heard Baby tooth making racket behind me, maybe she was saying 'don't go let's go get the tooth fairy' but that didn't feel right.

We stopped outside a house of and she entered a window. "What is she doing?" I looked over at Baby tooth who had terror written all over her face. When the girl came back out she looked down. Her body went stiff when she shall me.

I look at her, her pale face, dark black hair, and her dark eyes. "Who are you?" I said loud for her to hear. And then she jumped. I ran after her as best as I could. She looked back and would make sharp turns but she wasn't fast enough for me.

She was looking back and didn't see the tree branch till she was right in front of it. It knocked her to the ground in to a small pile of snow.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she laid on the ground. She looked at me with flames in her eyes.

"Don't act like you care" she spoke in her thick accent "I-I'm not acting" she looked down and quickly jumped up.

"Liar" was all she said before she was in the air.

"I just want to help" I screamed out as she disappeared into the trees.

*Salena pov."

I lay on the ground and stared at Sophie Bennett.

"Are you okay?" her words seemed to be filled with concern as she stood there staring at me. But I knew it was fake.

"Don't act like you care" I spat out and looked away "I-I'm not acting" she said. I haled back a laugh and with a flick of my wings I was back in the air "liar" and I flew.

It was a lie. They always lie.

Papa is the only one who cares.

 **Review review**

 **There's a button for it...**

 **..Now type...good..**

 **..now hit the buttion..**


End file.
